


Soul Meets Body

by YumeNouveau



Category: The Rifter - Ginn Hale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau
Summary: This takes place in The Rifter right after Ravishan has been initiated into the Fai'daum and both men are eager to enjoy the luxury of a room to themselves.





	Soul Meets Body

 

“I’m going to sleep with you tonight and no one is going to stop me.”

The words kept replaying in John’s head long after Ravishan had whispered them in his ear, overwhelming his thoughts even as he made a feeble attempt at conversation with the other Fai’daum members. Ravishan’s initiation into their midst had caused quite the stir, and all too quickly the pretense of dinner had soon turned into a much more lively affair as wine flowed freely and the community began to get a real sense that victory might not be completely out of their grasp. Having a powerful ushiri join their cause against the Pashmura Church was a much needed call for celebration. John’s own initiation had been a more somber affair, but then again he would not have appreciated the pomp and circumstance as Ravishan did. The young ushiri seemed to glow in the admiration of his new comrades, quickly warming up to these people whom he had once considered his enemies. Having been indoctrinated by the Pashmura Church to oppose the rebellious Fai’daum and all they stood for, John marveled at how quickly Ravishan was able to cast aside this misplaced hatred and embrace his newfound community. He talked quietly among those gathered around the table, proudly displaying his knowledge of fighting techniques while indulging in the watery wine that seemed to constantly refill his goblet by many an eager new friend.

John sighed and began to relax as he had not allowed himself to do in weeks. Having Ravishan here, by his side once again imbued him with a serenity that he had almost forgotten. Not because he felt safer, though the dark-haired ushiri had saved him from a bullet-wound earlier that night, but because he had an unmistakable sense of completion. He wasn’t sure if it was the bond that linked them--Rifter to Kahlil--or simply the love he felt for the other man, but he knew that somehow even the bleak world of Basawar seemed more beautiful with Ravishan at his side.

As if the other man could sense his reverie, John suddenly felt the reassuring weight of Ravishan’s long fingers settle onto his thigh beneath the wooden table. The young ushiri continued his conversation, not even affording John a sidelong glance as he explained a Silent Knife to an eager young brunette. Just knowing that Ravishan would afford him such an intimate gesture caused a tiny smile to grace John’s lips. Contentment overwhelmed him as he took a sip of his now tepid tea. But apparently Ravishan wanted John to feel much more than simply content.

Eager fingers began to weave their way up John’s muscular thigh, startling him as he choked on his tea. Immediately John began to wonder just how much Ravishan had had to drink, causing him to be so bold in public, but then his thoughts broke, scattered, and then fixated exclusively along the upward path he traced. An inch before his groin, those digits slowed then halted, resting maddeningly instead of completing their journey toward John’s growing arousal. Unable to bear the tantalizing agony of Ravishan being in such close proximity to his need, John stretched his hips forward, noting out of the corner of his eye the slight smile of satisfaction that graced Ravishan’s lips as he did so. Glad he wasn’t one to blush easily, it was nevertheless difficult for John to school his expression as Ravishan pressed his fingers deep into the fabric that stood between him and John’s naked skin, teasing the outline of his rigid cock as it strained against his overly tight pants. Ravishan started low, cupping John’s balls deliciously before rubbing his shaft in languid firm strokes that caused him to cut back an involuntary moan. With his thumb, Ravishan worked the contours of John’s thickening cock until John had to bite his own lip to suppress a gasp that would surely bring attention to their salacious actions.

Finally Ravishan turned his head slightly in John’s direction, and as their eyes met, the other man winked discretely at him. John was about to raise an eyebrow at the odd gesture but instead both brows shot up as Ravishan suddenly slumped over the table, seemingly passed out. A couple Fai’daum let out shocked gasps, but the majority began to laugh as one helped John to raise Ravishan to his feet and brace the ushiri's limp arm over his strong shoulders. Quiet snickers and good-natured scoldings of how ushiri couldn’t handle their liquor, even watered down, suffused their circle of companions as John left the table with Ravishan in tow.

Ji, who had been quietly enjoying the festivities until now, padded over on soft yellow paws toward the two men as John attempted to make his way through the crowded dining hall.

“Take good care of him,” she said before describing directions to the location of their new room. “And make sure you both get some rest,” the demoness whispered, and John could have swore she stared pointedly at his crotch before giving him her unnerving wolffish smile. Before he could say a word to counter her implication, Ji shook her head and sighed, dismissing them before trotting back to join her people.

With a hard kick from his boot, John opened the door into the empty hallway that would take them deep into The Warren and toward the Witches District where they were housed. As soon as the heavy door slammed shut behind him, John felt Ravishan’s weight shift as his arm drifted down his back and snaked around his waist. Glancing over, John was not at all surprised to see a very alert--if a bit intoxicated--Ravishan standing firmly on his own two feet, smiling smugly over at him.

“I’d ask what that was all about, but somehow I think I know the answer,” John whispered as he felt Ravishan’s hand descend lower to briefly squeeze his ass.

“If you’re complaining, you can always go back you know. I can have fun in bed with or without you…” Ravishan replied before John shook his head and looked over at his dark-haired lover.

“What, and miss watching you enjoying yourself in bed? Not likely!”

“What?! No that’s not...you know what I meant!” Ravishan blushed before realizing John was teasing him.

“Well maybe you’ll just have to show me what you meant then,” John replied, striding purposefully down the hallway in search of their room.

The two wound their way through the dim corridors, Ravishan all the while marveling at how such a large community could be hidden beneath the bustling city above. As they neared their destination, the young ushiri voiced aloud his wonderment at the Fai’daum’s resilience and ingenuity. John nodded before adding his own thoughts on the subject.

“I can’t believe how well you are adapting to it all,” John remarked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have been taught to hate the Fai’daum nearly all your life. And yet, back there, you were befriending them. It’s pretty remarkable,” John looked back at the other man as they arrived at their door.

Ravishan took a moment to think on his reply. “I guess it never really was my hatred--it was the church’s. And now that I realize it was actually the church that hurt me...that hurt you...it’s easy to see where my loyalties should lie.”

A warmth filled John’s gaze as he stared at Ravishan, recognizing the logic and maturity of behind the other man’s profound words.

“That look…” Ravishan started, looking up into John's adoring eyes, “I never know what it means.” John raised an eyebrow at his lover before he continued. “I’ve seen you stare at plants and rocks that way. I’m not sure if I should be flattered or nervous.”

“Shoot, you’ve finally discovered my attraction to rocks.”

Ravishan gave the other man an exasperated sidelong glance as he stood still in the doorway, a look that John knew meant he’d wait all night for an actual answer whether John wished to provide it or not. With a knowing sigh, John turned on his heel and stepped back to face his interrogator.

“You know how sometimes, despite all the odds being stacked against them, things--plants, animals, people-- can somehow survive, even thrive in an environment that should have killed them?” Ravishan nodded, still unsure what this had to do with him. “I guess I’m just constantly in awe of how much you’ve overcome in life, and yet here you are. With me. When I think about it…” John trailed off and Ravishan didn’t push him any further as he saw the emotion in those beautiful blue eyes.

“I guess I’ve never seen you look at a rock like this,” the ushiri said after stepping into their room and locking the door, sliding his arms up and around John’s neck.

“And you never will,” John acknowledged before kissing Ravishan lightly, delighting in the warmth of his soft full lips.

The returning kiss was much more greedy, as if Ravishan had long been starved of John’s affections and was finally allowed to indulge. His mouth pressed firmly to John’s own before opening--connecting them tentatively between twining tongues as each man tasted the sweetness of their shared embrace. Both pairs of hands began to roam one another’s bodies, hastily pulling at buttons and drawstrings that selfishly got in the way of their flesh being bared to one another. Now shirtless, Ravishan twined his hands in his lover’s blond locks, pulling their bodies closer still, grinding his obvious arousal against John’s muscular thigh.

Moaning into the glorious friction, John quickly did away with his own shirt before grabbing Ravishan’s perfect ass, squeezing it even as he thrust against him, his rough hands pulling at the other man’s pants until they began to fall lower on his lean hips. Wishing to fully enjoy the view his lover presented, John leaned back momentarily from Ravishan, allowing his eyes and then his eager hands to roam the contours of the other man’s all too enticing body. Though he had seen Ravishan skin bared to him not an hour before while he’d helped his lover bathe, nothing could make John tire of reveling in the perfect combination of beauty and virility that now stood in all its half-naked glory before him. John traced his fingers along the intimate lines that curved from Ravishan’s slim hips toward his partially-clothed groin, following their contours before deviating from the path to slide his thumb over the naked base of Ravishan’s hardening cock where it peaked forth from his lowered pants. Gasping at even that slight contact, Ravishan did away with the short distance that separated them, twining his hands into the hair at John’s nape, pulling him into a deep kiss full of so much desperation that John felt an emptiness against his lips when he broke away to take a much needed breath. With one hand John grasped Ravishan’s chin, pressing his thumb to the other man’s lips, running it along their inviting fullness before his lover pulled it into his hot mouth, sucking greedily.

“Have I told you how much I love your mouth?” John breathed, wishing all the while that Ravishan was instead tasting something much lower and a lot more desperate for such attention.

“Oh?” Ravishan stated, looking up into John’s adoring eyes. “Is there perhaps something you’d like me to do...with my mouth?”

John knew that his lover was well aware of exactly what he wanted and where he wanted it, though often Ravishan needed a bit of approbation to spur him on. But sadly John was not much of a wordsmith. Instead he expertly pulled at the strings that laced his pants, allowing the material to slide down his hips and catch at his muscular thighs. He caught the look of hunger in Ravishan’s eyes as he glanced down at the desire he had inspired manifested in John’s thick cock. Those dark eyes then captured his own, conveying all the rampant desire John had ever hoped for in a lover. With tantalizing slowness, Ravish slid down John’s tense body, running his hands over the planes of ridged muscle that graced his perfect frame before taking hold of the other man's muscular buttocks. But there he stayed. Ravishan did not move an inch, simply knelt looking up at his lover, his mouth teasingly close to John’s exposed flesh.

“Tell me you want me,” the dark-haired ushuri begged.

John knew that Ravishan could easily imagine what he wished for without saying, but he had never been one who was generous with his words. Taking a deep breath, John brushed his fingers across Ravishan’s beautiful face, tracing his cheekbones up to those eyes that he could never get enough of.

“Ravishan… I want you. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone before. You’re everything to me and I want to be your… Ah!”

John wasn’t given the chance to finish before Ravishan devoured him, guiding the other man’s cock deep into his mouth and sucking fervently. Arching into that delicious warmth, John became lost, consumed by the blinding pleasure of his lover’s skillful tongue and lips working his throbbing erection relentlessly. No man had ever made John feel this way. Even with his limited experience, Ravishan’s abilities far surpassed any other partner John had ever taken, his need to please and learn from his lover expanding his skills with each new union of their insatiable bodies. John had always loved Ravishan’s amazing smile, but now knew that his mouth held much more salacious talents. Those full lips and wide grin could instantly transform from sumptuous to sensual as he took John deep, wrapping his ample girth perfectly in their hungry embrace.

And then there was his tongue. John shuddered as he felt Ravishan suck him slowly yet skillfully, the tip of his tongue dancing over the surface of his shuddering cock, coaxing small pearls of cum forth as he fought to maintain some semblance of control. But it was all an illusion. Ravishan held him captive, tight in his grasp, and could make John come with a simple flick of his tongue. And John knew it.

John suddenly felt selfish. Though the previous time they had performed such an act, Ravishan had orgasmed from merely sucking him off, yet John wished to touch his lover, to coax him to climax and feel his body shudder in unabashed fulfillment against his own. Without waiting another moment for his selfish urges to once again take hold, John disengaged Ravishan from himself before pushing him onto the bed. John knelt over his lover, studying his lean body with ravenous intent, then pulled the last vestige of clothing from Ravishan’s hips. But when John leaned forward, ready to crush Ravishan’s lips to his own, he saw an unexpected pout grace his countenance.

“What’s wrong?” John wondered aloud, his fingers trailing Ravishan’s fine skin, attempting to soothe his troubled lover.

“Nothing,” Ravishan answered, but took it back almost instantly when John furrowed his brow knowingly. “Alright, not nothing. It’s just...why do you always get to be...you know… in charge?”

John tried his hardest not to laugh. Although Ravishan was growing in skill, his lack of experience had always lead him to acquiesce to John’s greater expertise. But he was no longer the naive young man John had guided through the ways of sex. They had been through so much together recently that it was impossible for John not to expect, even want equality in every single aspect of their relationship. Ravishan was a man and he wanted to prove it.

 

“I don’t have to be,” John conceded, gazing adoringly at his lover. John kissed Ravishan with a chaste promise, pulling away to see that beautiful smile once again upon his delighted lips. Shifting his weight, John settled back on his knees, allowing Ravishan to scramble out from under him. Mirroring John, Ravishan sat up, a worried look flashing briefly in his eyes as he realized he had actually gotten his wish. Now he was in charge.

John attempted to suppress a glib smile while watching Ravishan’s serious expression as he decided what to do next. Coloring slightly, the ushiri grabbed John by the hips, pressing their bodies together before kissing him deeply. This at least he knew how to do. And well. John let himself be lead, delighting as Ravishan darted his tongue to dance with his own and grabbed him by the nape of his neck to crush their lips together in fervent desperation. Then he began to move. Rocking slightly at first, Ravishan soon was moaning into John’s mouth as their cocks pressed together, heads and shafts grinding in a mixture of heat and friction as each man grew harder from the other’s mounting desire.

Ravishan’s thin fingers then began to trace their way down John’s muscular back, finding purchase finally on his ass, cupping and squeezing the soft flesh wantonly. But he went no farther. Only then did John realized his lover was actually wary to proceed and would take a bit of urging. With the patience of a teacher for his apt yet naive pupil, John grabbed Ravishan's shaking hand, licking his fingers languidly before guiding them back where they started. Ravishan’s eyes went wide and John could tell he’d forgotten to breathe as he watched John slowly part his muscular thighs, allowing him entrance.

But Ravishan still did not move. Looking into his lover’s eyes, John thought he saw a question there that was not voiced. Then a hand on his chest pushed at him tentatively. Ravishan wanted him to lie down. John nodded slightly as Ravishan gave him a real push, toppling him onto his back with Ravishan now above. His confidence growing, Ravishan gripped John’s thighs, spreading his legs further while gazing intently between them. John leaned back and closed his eyes, relinquishing himself to his lover’s ministrations and at the same time rightly knowing that Ravishan did not want him watching his tentative first attempts. Soon the pressure of Ravishan’s finger penetrated him, slowly straining for dominion against John’s muscles as they attempted to push back. Then just as John began to acclimate to Ravishan’s touch a second finger joined the first, stretching his insides in a slight pain that soon became nothing but pleasure. John arched into his lover's thrusts, rocking his body upwards as a slight moan escaped his lips. Opening his eyes finally, John found a satisfied-looking Ravishan kneeling between his spread thighs, the ushiri’s free hand stroking his own trembling cock. John had to take a deep breath to still his lust at such a delicious sight. But the moment Ravishan realized his lover’s eyes were upon him, he flushed scarlet and dropped both his hands, embarrassment temporarily outweighing the pleasure of both John and himself.

“I didn’t…” Ravishan sputtered before John grabbed his shoulder, pulling him forward until their foreheads met. John knew he needed to quell his lover’s insecurity immediately or risk the night's activities coming to a chaste end.

“You know, in Rathal’pesha, I often thought of you...of being with you...as I touched myself," John spoke softly.

Ravishan’s eyes widened at the unbidden confession before a subtle smile took his lips upward from their dismayed frown.

“Did you ever think of me?” John pressed, kissing Ravishan lightly as his lover nodded his embarrassed affirmation. “So why wouldn’t I want to see you do that, as you think of me and want me?”

Shaking his head, Ravishan didn’t seem to have an answer, yet the blush that discolored his face was fading slightly and John could feel Ravishan's fingers return to run tantalizingly up his thigh. It was heartbreaking how chaste Ravishan had had to be, how the church had punished him for his desire for other men. That Ravishan would even be embarrassed to give in to the natural urge to ease the needs of his body was something John would need to rectify with patience and understanding.

“Do you think, maybe I need to use a third finger?” Ravishan asked, clearly changing the subject.

John glanced to Ravishan’s cock, mentally measuring it as he furrowed his brow.

“Definitely.”

Worry passed over his lover’s fine features as Ravishan uncurled his ring finger, pressing his three middle digits into a sharp point not unlike a Silent Knife. John mentally shook that image from his head and instead took a deep breath, willing his body into compliance with the all too imminent intrusion. A hiss escaped John’s lips before he could bite it back, but he told Ravishan to continue, and when John finally found his body longing for his lovers’ fingers when they pulled back, he knew their persistence had paid off.

Yet Ravishan still seemed wary. His mouth was pressed in a hard line as he looked down at John’s body and then darted across the room. Without a word he sprung from the bed before John could grab him, yet Ravishan did not flee, he simply began rummaging in the pile of gauze they’d received earlier to treat his wounds.

“Whatever are you doing?” John asked in slight annoyance before Ravishan gave a triumphant “Ah ha!” and hurried back to the bed. A small bottle was clutched between his fingers, and when Ravishan uncorked it, a slight minty scent permeated the room. Ravishan spilled the healing salve over his fingers, then brought them down to run along his length, his cheeks coloring brightly as he realized John’s eyes were watching his every move. Scooting closer, Ravishan knelt between John’s raised thighs before pressing his cock forward, the lubrication tingling pleasantly as he made contact.

“Am I doing this right?” Ravishan questioned, his brows knit in worry, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

John brushed his lover’s dark hair back, pinning it behind his ear as he smiled reassuringly.

“You’re doing perfectly. Remember how it stung a bit at first, but then felt really good?” Ravishan nodded slowly. “Well it’ll be just like that. Don’t worry, I trust you. You’re not going to hurt me.”

But Ravishan did not seem completely convinced as he looked down and frowned, probably wondering how he was going to fit inside John without tearing him.

“Ravishan, please don’t worry, because I’m not. I want to do this with you...I want you, and I know you want me,” John finished, glancing slyly at his lover’s thick cock, its veined length glistening as a drop of precum graced the flushed head.

Another blush swept across Ravishan’s lovely face, yet he seemed more confident as he pressed his hips forward, bracing one hand on John’s raised thigh and using the other to guide himself. Thrusting gently, Ravishan’s thick length delved slowly inside John, the slick tip spreading inner muscles and making way for his shaft as he rocked back and forth, emulating all that John had previously done to him. It was nowhere near as painful as John has expected. Ravishan was gentle and patient, never moving too quickly despite the steady need that John knew had to be building in his lover upon having to take such slow strides when all he really wanted was to ram unabashedly into his body. Yet Ravishan’s low moans were the only outward signs of his building lust. John bit his lip as Ravishan penetrated deeper, feeling the swell and heat of his cock fill him deep inside as they began to move as one. John took a moment to gaze at his lover, overwhelmed by his beauty as Ravishan’s dark eyes concentrated on his own body. Every sweep of muscle and faded scar on the other man was a thing to be marveled at, a testament to his strength and power for anyone lucky enough to behold it. And John knew how lucky he was-- to have such an incredible man love him as he loved him back.

An overpowering urgency gripped John as he lifted his hands to his lover’s ass, pushing Ravishan inside him the last remaining inch as they both cried out their joined longing. Then Ravishan began to move with purpose, allowing John to guide his hips as he worked deep inside him, pounding their bodies together in a rhythm that built speed as each man’s desperation grew. John reveled in the feel of Ravishan’s hard cock as it surged forth, his thick head rubbing him in all the right places as he arched into their perfect embrace. He watched Ravishan’s body as he moved, concentration and lust playing over his features in a delicate dance that John knew only too well. Ravishan’s eyes were cast downward, studying John’s body, ensuring that his movements were not in any way different than what John had before done to him. But John wanted those eyes on him. With one hand John brought his lover’s chin up, catching Ravishan’s gaze with his own, connecting them so strongly that neither man even wished to blink. Ravishan’s face flushed but he did not look away. Instead he grew more bold, lifting John’s hips off the bed and pushing in deeper with each fervent stroke. Neither man held back their moans of passion as Ravishan rammed in harder and harder, his thrusts growing in an intensity that John knew would not last much longer. And all too soon Ravishan’s cry caught in his throat as the first influx of orgasm gripped him, his body pulsing forward with vigorous intent as he came inside John, spilling his seed in hot waves as he rocked back and forth inside his lover.

A throaty groan escaped Ravishan as he pulled out carefully, his body shaking as his taut muscles cried out from the exertion. Yet as Ravishan went to collapse on his lover's chest, John saw his eyes dart to his yet unsatiated cock where it lay hard and begging for attention against John’s flat stomach. John watched a sly smile grace Ravishan's lips as he pulled back to rest his head on his hip. But despite being exhausted, Ravishan wanted nothing else but to make his lover feel as much pleasure as he had.

Unwilling to fight back his moans, John gave in utterly as Ravishan took him once again into his mouth, sucking his length with such hunger that John could not help but buck his hips into the heated suction of his lover's talented mouth. He could feel Ravishan smile around his thick cock, taking pride in his skill being appreciated by his all too needy lover. But John could not simply lay back and relinquish control a moment longer.

Lightly John pushed his lover off him as he got to his knees, waiting momentarily for Ravishan to follow suite. Ravishan gracefully folded his legs under himself and stretched his body forward, wrapping one hand around John’s ass as he brought his mouth tantalizingly close to John’s strained erection once again. He could feel Ravishan’s hot breath as it glided over the wetness that clung to his heavy cock, so close and yet so far from granting him sanction for his desires. Glancing down, John watched Ravishan study his body with both eyes and hands as his long fingers swept along the jut of his hip, the cleft of his thigh, the thick base of his erection, and finally alight upon and caress his tight balls. A pearly drop of precum formed unbidden and slid down John’s thickened head, and as Ravishan leaned in closer to lap it up with his tongue, it became too much for John to wait a moment longer.

Grasping his lover’s dark hair at the nape of his neck, John buried his cock deep within Ravishan’s mouth, careening his hips forward with all the intensity that had built up over his lust for the beautiful man that now sucked him so vigorously. The wet heat, the incessant play of tongue against his hardened shaft, everything Ravishan did, he did to perfection. John knew he simply could not last. Not when he longed to give himself so completely to the other man. Then Ravishan turned his eyes up, gazing deeply into John’s own, watching John as he brought about his pleasure, reveling in what he could do to his lover to bring him to his knees. Ravishan smiled around his mouthful, sucking John deep, claiming his cock with his skillful tongue as he took him in, tasting the salty precum that dripped from the swollen tip. John gasped and ran his hand through Ravishan’s raven locks, binding them together as he bucked his hips, desperate for his pleasure and yet never wanting it to end.

Breaking contact momentarily, Ravishan pressed his lips lightly to John’s swollen cock, his breath whispering tantalizingly as he whispered a prayer. “Your body is my world. Come for me John.”

Moaning unabashedly, John knew he couldn’t last. Then Ravishan took him in deep, sucking hard as John’s cock throbbed, his last bit of resistance crumbling as he gave himself fully to Ravishan. With a loud gasp John jutted his hips forward, his cock spurting as he came down Ravishan’s throat, cum spilling out to coat his beautiful reddened lips. Ravishan smiled around him once again, pleased with his prowess as he swallowed hard, milking his cock until John collapsed in a boneless heap upon the bed.

Breathless and sated, both men simply held one another, chests heaving as their limbs tangled together, unable to part even now. Slowly John’s mind returned back from the haze of fulfilled lust and he reached out a hand to stroke along Ravishan’s muscular back.

“That prayer,” he said after a moment as Ravishan turned to look up at him from where his head rested on John’s chest. “Whatever made you say it? Isn’t that kind of…”

“Sacrilegious?” Ravishan smiled playfully. “Somehow I don’t think my devotion to the church has been a priority as of late.”

While John could easily conceded the point he still found it odd. “I still can’t believe you said it.”

Ravishan shrugged against him. “I guess I never really understood that prayer until now. I recited it so many times, but I never really...felt it. But with you, it suddenly made sense.”

John tensed. Ravishan couldn’t possibly know he was the Rifter could he?

“Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always devoted myself fully to the church. But with this, with you, it’s like my heart understands as well as my mind. ‘Your flesh is my earth. Your blood is my river. Your breath is my sky. Your body is my world.’ That probably sounds silly doesn’t it?” Ravishan finished, ducking his head away.

John took the other man’s chin in his fingers, turning Ravishan back before kissing him soundly. “I know exactly what you mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anyone who read this, it was my first ever fan fic (I didn't post it for years out of fear) and I know it's not a popular fandom (though I don't know why) but if you're a fan of incredible original gay characters who you can't help but fall in love with, beautiful fantasy worlds and a plot that will blow your mind, please pick up my favorite series! Ginn Hale is a master storyteller! 
> 
> All characters belong to Ginn Hale


End file.
